random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
''-Alright Peppy! I WILL do a barrel roll! *Barrel Rollz*'' Fox after Peppy tells him to do a barrel roll a gazillion times. '''Fox McCloud '''is the best (or worst) Member of the star fox team. He use's his leadership skillz to get a Rude Bird,a stuipied toad, a crazy rabbit, and anthour fox who STEALS JOBS! He has a rivaly with wolf. He piolets an arwing and wants to kick andross's shiney metal BUTT because he "killed" his father. Afterward he haz nothing do do...then come's Krstal and the Aparoids...Lame-ish. After dat THE UNTHINKBLE HAPPENED... Star Fox disbanded. (Well it was bound to happen just LOOK what happend in the LAST 2 games before it...) Early Life Fox had an ok life. He was raised on Macebeth moved to CORNEIRA and then his father James McCloud left to fight andross and NEVER returned...Fox hearing the story from peppy was rageful and sad. He wanted to get revenge. But he had to wait a few a year for an excuse to kick andross's shiney metal hiney. Nobody know's who fox's mom is. Star Fox 64 FINALLY after a year of making friends doing some mission's (and making plenty of money aloung the way) Andross made the first (Of many) mistakes that would lead to his downfall. HE INVADED CONERIA! Fox glad he could get revenge set out defeat adross. After fighting star wolf (twice) and traveling all the way to venom he blasted andross and was super happy. He was gonna die but James showed him the way to saftey! Mabey his dad was still alive! Or he was inhaling WAAAAAAY to much gas from his flaming fuel tank. Ether way he survied. After recieving a medal (AND CASH!) He went back to Adventuring) Decline Fox started spending alot of money. He lost some gambling got into dept and lost one of his friends. He was sad he was almost hunted down by a game of crimnals. But after all odds he decided to get some cash. He started working at Mc Donalds. He worked hard and long and got out of dept and went back into space a free man. Star Fox Adventure's Fox needed cash. So he exepted a job from Admiral Pepper. Peppy had retired :(. And slippy hadn't gotton smarter. Fox did alot of stuff and fixed dinosaur planet. And met Krystal. She had been slacking the WHOLE game! Fox had to fight Andross again, after making fun of him for not likeing jelly dounuts. Falco came back to help by giving fox bombs. After winning Fox made Krystal part of the team and was happy. Star Fox Assault The aparoids invaded and made everbody zombiez. They blew up te aparoid qween and Rob 64 and Peppy almost died. Star Fox Command MUITI ENDING GARBAGE! IT ENDS WITH FOX LOSING (5 endings are bad endings >:( ) Smash Bros Fox lives on the itemless land of Final Destination. Other Stuff Fox is now in space looking for bombs his target practising waiting for when evil stikes next. Oh yeah and his summer job is working at Mc Donalds. Category:Star Fox Category:Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category:NO ITEMS! Category:FOX ONLY! Category:FINAL DESTINATION!